Snow Arcobaleno
by shina15yuki98
Summary: She came from the other world. She was assigned by Checkerface to be the Snow Arcobaleno while the others were searching for the Snow Arcobaleno. Eventually, she fell in love with the Rain Guardian. She needs to hide the fact that she was the Snow Arcobaleno if not, she will received heavy punishments from Checkerface. Could she hide it? Yamamoto x OC...
1. Chapter 1

_**My POV~**_

Hello there~. The name is Rosario Maria, a normal 15 year old teen with light blue eyes, short black hair, my eyes would usually be covered by my long bangs and lives in U.S but I'm Italian. I am an orphan, a student and a worker. My appearance may looks like a boy but I am a girl. People always thought that I'm a boy because of my short hair and I always wore a black t-shirt, black pants and a black wristband. I wore those clothes because I was poor. The clothes were cheap too and I liked them very much. Besides that, I walked like a boy, my voice sounded like a boy and everything about me was like a boy. I kept skipping grades and now, I was studying at a famous college. Who cares? I was a fast-learner. The teacher lectures were just too boring.

I have a best friend. Her name was Uni, Giglio Uni. She was an Italian and my friend. She was a very cheerful, warm-hearted and… slightly pervert. Why? Because when we first met, she _**accidently**_ touched my flat chest when we were in the first year.

* * *

_**Flashback…**_

_I was walking towards the school office. The teacher called me and when I arrived there, I saw a short green haired girl with blue eyes, a flower tattoo under one of her eyes. She looked at me and smiled while introducing herself to me. "Hello, my name is Giglio Uni. Please call me Uni!" she said with cheerfully. "Rosario Maria, please nice to meet you. Call me whatever you want." I said with a small smile. "Since you are also an Italian, she will be in your charge from now on, Rosario." The teacher said with a little anger showed in his face. Why? Don't ask._

_I walked Uni out from the office and back to class. On the way there, she spoke up. "Um, may I ask something?" "You already asked." There goes again my cold voice and emotionless face. She chuckled. Wait, chuckled. Normally, people would get mad at me. Then, why was she chuckled. "You're interesting, Rosario." was her answer. I raised an eyebrow. "Why was the teacher looked angry at you?"so straight forward. "Because he hated me." "Why would he?" "Because of my mocking face?" "Hm…" "We're here. Come on, I'll introduce you to the class."Then, we walked into the class._

_I coughed, catching the others' attention. "The teacher is in meeting now and I would like to introduce a new student. Come in." there murmurs from the whole class. Uni walked into the class with her bright and warm smile. Then, she introduced herself to the class. Many male students fainted while the girls squealing. Uni was a cute girl. I rolled my eyes. Humans… Uni walked to her seat which was next to mine. Uni was about to talk to me when some girls and boys surround her desk._

"_Uni, I advised you to not hang out with Rosario so much. He was dangerous." said one of the girls._

"_Yeah, I heard he got into a big fight again last night." said another girl. _

"_He didn't even have any injuries!" said a boy._

"_He was like a beast that hungry for blood." said another boy. _

'_Great, another rumor.' I sighed. They were half true though. I did get into a fight last night. I just love to fight. I was a battle maniac. I was hungry for battles, not caring if I lose or win, as long as it was fun and satisfying. I met a person a long time ago. He taught me some self defense martial arts and many more. Eventually, I became strong, strong enough to send ten adults to the hospital. I sighed again. All I wanted is peacefulness. When I get back, I needed to find a work._

_When the bell rang, the other students stormed off from the classroom and went back to their own homes. I stayed for a while. Then, I stood up and began to walk out from the classroom. I opened the door and suddenly, there is a pair of hands on my…flat chest. I stared at that person then whacked the head. The person chuckled. "My instinct was right. You were a girl." The person was Uni. Uni the innocent and warm-hearted person?! "Is that the way to check someone's gender?!" I scolded her with blush on my face. She laughed. I blinked. _

"_What?" "You are interesting. Want to be my friend?" I froze. She was asking me to be friends with her. NO. WAY. But this was my chance. I finally could be friend with someone. "S-sure." I answered. Then, she squealed and hugged me. She snuggled her face into my chest. I whacked her head again but this time, it was harder. "Could you please stop doing that?!" "But it's warm…" "Argh! Nevermind. Anyway, I need to go. I must find a work." "Wait! My mother and grandma need workers too! How about you work there?" she pleaded using her puppy doggy eyes. "Better than nothing." was my reply._

_**End of flashback…**_

* * *

I walked out from the college. Then, suddenly, a pair of slim arms hugged me from behind. "Yo,Uni." She smiled brightly. "Is it over for today?" She nodded. "Ok, let's go home." She released me and we walked home.

We've arrived at a café named 'Arcobaleno Café'. I walked in and a woman hugged me. "Luche, could you please stop doing that every time I went home?" I pleaded with big sweat-drop. She released me with a smile, then, she spoke. "Welcome home! Oh! Before I forgot, my friends were coming so get ready!" She claimed cheerfully. I smiled at her then, quickly changed into a butler uniform.

Luche, or Giglio Luche was my manager and Uni's grandma. Despite her age, she looks so young. She had a habit which is to cross-dressing me. On special days, she would force me to wear costumes like rabbit, cat, and anime characters.

The café's door rang and came in a group of seven unfamiliar faces, and a familiar face. "Aria! Welcome back!" I claimed happily. Aria or Giglio Aria was Uni's mother and Luche's daughter. Out of the people I know, she was the one that matured and didn't sexually harassed me, unlike the two!

"Ara, you're home already, Rosa. Oh, and let me introduced my friends. The guy who was wearing a fedora was Reborn, the guy with a military headband was Colonello, the woman beside him was his trainer, Lal Mirch. The guy who wore a helmet was Skull, the guy with lab coat was Verde, the guy who wore hood was Viper or Mammon and lastly, the guy with the Chinese robe was-" "Fon" I cut her out. The said man looked at me and widen his eyes in surprise. "Rosario?" I sighed but smile anyways, slightly twitching. "I-It's been a w-w-while isn't it? Ahahahahaa…" then, he hugged me. "Oh my, it was you! I thought we aren't going to meet each other again! I really glad that it was really you…." He muttered the last part and cried on my shoulder. I sighed deeply and patted his back. The others were just dumb-founded upon seeing Fon cried. Weird, he never had cried. "Um, Rosa?" Aria asked. "Oh! I forgot. Well, have a seat everyone, while I'm going to calm the cry-baby Fon." I smiled my brightest smile at them causing them to turn away. 'Cute~!'

* * *

It took a long time to calm Fon down. Now, we were sitting at a table with the others with Luche and Uni while chatting. "Oh, that reminds me that I haven't introduced my no. 1 worker yet, Rosa, right?" Luche claimed. I face-palmed. 'Please, anything but that!' I silently prayed in my head. Then, Luche began, "Her name was Rosario Maria, age 15 and Uni's best friend!" I banged my head on the table and glared at Luche. "You…" I growled. 'Can't she just hide my gender?!'

Reborn: Wait? That guy over there was a girl?

Colonello: You don't look like one though…

Rosa: Shut up.

Fon: You still didn't change your style yet? And here I thought that I could see you in some girly clothes…

Rosa: Shut up, pervert-Fon!

Skull: That reminds me, how do you two know each other?

Rosa: He was my master.

Skull: Oh…

Aria: Rosa, could you please make us some drinks? I bet our guests were thirsty.

Rosa: Ok. May I take your orders?

Reborn: Espresso.

Lal/Colonello: Sport drinks

Fon: Oolong tea

Aria/Luche/Uni: Milk tea

Viper: Strawberry milk

Verde: Lime juice

Then, I stormed into the kitchen, making the drinks and leaving the adults talking at the table.

* * *

Reborn: How long are we going to stay in this world, Luche?

Luche: Until we found the Snow Arcobaleno.

Skull: But we've searched everywhere but no sign!

Verde: For once in a while, I agree.

Mammon: It wasted lot of my money.

Fon: How much time do we have?

Aria: 6 hours before we get back to our own world.

Colonello: I guess we need to stop looking.

Lal: You're kidding? We can't just let the Snow Arcobaleno remained mystery. The person needs to show himself for once in a while.

Skull: W-what if there is no Snow Arcobaleno? Or maybe he was dead?

Lal: Stupid Skull! Don't say that kind of thing in front of me!

Uni: It's possible.

Luche: Let's just call off the searched, ok?

Lal: What are you going to do with that kid? Leave him?

Colonello: Her.

Lal: Yeah, right.

Luche: I….don't know.

Fon: But if we get back, our bodies would turn into babies again…

Mammon: That's the most irritating thing.

Reborn: That Checkerface… Was he lying to us? Searched for someone to get our bodies back?

Fon: Yeah...

Rosa: What were you guys talking about?

Fon: Nothing, have a seat.

Luche: Rosa, I'm going to move out from this country, tonight.

Rosa: Is that so… Well, as long as I don't have to be harassed by you and your granddaughter, then, it's fine. Oh, look at the time. I need to go back to the college, so see you! Oh, and it's nice to see you all. *gets out*

Luche felt guilty and so were Fon, her daughter and granddaughter, to leave someone as lonely as Rosa.

I dashed off from the college. I slowed down when I saw a park. I sat on a swing and looked down. 'I guess it can't be help.' I smiled a sad smile. The people that I admired were going to leave me too? I liked those people but… I sighed. It was already 12 midnight. 'They probably had gone by now.' Then, I stood up and walked home.

* * *

I walked and walked until I reached at the streets. There weren't many people anymore. Then, a shop perked my interest. It was a shop that sold anime and manga. I enter the shop and looked around. "May I help you young lady?" I surprised that the worker there who had white short hair, with a bowl of ramen and wearing a pair of round glasses knew that I'm a girl.

"How did you know?" he smiled. "Everyone would have known it. You have such beautiful eyes." Then, I realized that my bangs weren't covering my eyes. I quickly covered them and blushing. "Well, look around. If you need my help, just call me. Oh, by the way, I'm Kawahira, the owner of this shop, pleased to meet you." "I'm Rosario Maria. Call me anything you want." I introduced myself. Then, he went back to the counter. I looked around and saw KHR figures, anime CD, manga and many more. I actually didn't like anime or manga but KHR, I kind of like it. I only watched the anime once with Luche. I didn't read the manga ones though.

There were Vongola rings, Mare rings and Arcobaleno's pacifier. Of course, they were all fakes. The weapons, boxes and wow, he have it all here. Then, I spotted an unfamiliar pacifier and weapons. They were an ice-colored pacifier and twin guns with chains attached to it. They were beautiful. Then, I decided to buy them. "Uncle Kawahira, may I buy those items?"I asked politely. "Yes, and it's free for you." he answered. "Eh? B-but those are expensive!" "Don't worry; think it as a gift for my new friend." "Oookaay…" after Kawahira packed the items; I dashed off to my apartment.

I opened the packet and the first thing I touched was the guns. I fell in love in one second. The guns were so beautiful and unique. Sadly, they were fakes. I placed it besides me and picked another item, the pacifier. 'Weird, there's nothing like this in the anime.' I thought to myself.

_**Ring Ring!**_

My phone rang. I picked up and said "Hello?"

"_Rosario Maria?" asked a man voice through the phone._

"Yeah… And who is this?"

"_Checkerface or you could call me Kawahira."_

"What with the… Nevermind. I don't remember giving my phone number to you. So, do you need anything from me?"

"_What do you think about the pacifier?"_

"Eh? Uh… Pretty?"

Then, I heard the man chuckled. _"I'm glad that you like it. I really want to have a nice conversation with you but maybe later. I'll see you soon. Good night, Neve Arcobaleno…"_

Then, he cut off. 'Neve? Snow? What did he mean? Well, nevermind. Time to go to sleep…' I yawned and went to sleep.

* * *

_**In my dream,**_

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a man wearing a mask with chess title designed that hide half his face, sipping a cup of tea on a sofa and sat beside me in front of a fireplace. The room was slightly dark but not dark enough for me to see the room. It was a study room and it's big.

"Looks like you're awake, Rosario Maria." The man spoke up.

"Where am I?" I asked while I straighten myself and sat up.

"You're still in your sleep."

"Huh?"

"I want to have a nice conversation with you, Rosario, so I brought you here."

"You're the one that talked to me through the phone last night?"

"Yes. I am. Tea?"

"Ok."

"I see that you're a loner."

"…"

"I need you for a mission."

I froze. 'What is this guy was saying?"

"Don't worry. I'll explain it"

"How do you-"

"I can read minds"

"Why I have to help someone that I don't even know?"

"Because I knew your mother."

"What?"

"She was the previous Snow Arcobaleno."

"Arcobaleno? The Tri-ni Sette in the KHR anime? That doesn't make sense."

"I'm glad you watched that anime and for your information, in the other parallel world, it's not an anime. It's real."

"Parallel world? What does that have to do with me?"

"I need you to become the next Snow Arcobaleno."

"Why?"

"The balances were going berserk if there's no one to balance it."

"I thought the Arcobaleno did it."

"Well, it was half of it. The rest was the Snow Arcobaleno's duty."

"Am I going to be a baby if I accept it?"

"No. You're going to be normal. Instead, the other Arcobaleno's bodies will turn into normal back."

"But why me?"

"Because you are the child of Snow Arcobaleno and you're strong."

"Hmm…"

"Do you remember the characters?"

"No."

"So, you didn't realize that you've met the Arcobaleno?"

"Wait. Have I?"

"Yes, and they were Luche, Aria and Uni as the Sky Arcobaleno, Colonello as the Rain Arcobaleno, Fon as the Storm Arcobaleno, Mammon as the Mist Arcobaleno, Verde as the Lightning Arcobaleno, Skull as the Cloud Arcobaleno and lastly, Reborn as the Sun Arcobaleno. Oh, Lal Mirch was a failure Arcobaleno."

I was jaw-dropped. "The people that I met today were the Arcobaleno?"

He nodded. "They came from the other world to search for the Ice Arcobaleno."

"Why would they? I mean, in their world, there's already the Ice Arcobaleno, right?"

"No, there isn't one because your mother, who was a human that once lived in their world, came to this world to find some peace."

"Hmm…."

"So, your answer is?"

"Please explain some more."

"If you say yes, to my request."

"Alright, I'll take it."

"Ok, I'll send you back to the other world and balance the world without being recognized as the Ice Arcobaleno. If they do, you're going to get some punishments from me. The Ice Arcobaleno needs to be remained in the dark."

"I understood. So, when the mission started?"

"As soon as you woke up."

"Huh?"

"If you need some help, call me through your dream. Well then, have a safe trip~!"

_**End of my dream…**_

* * *

I woke up and saw nothing, just the cloud, the sky and air. I'm in the air. Then, I screamed as I was falling down back first. 'Is this my end?' I peak an eye and saw a school beneath me. I was falling fast. I closed my eyes. Then, I fall at a tree and hit my right knee. Before I hit the ground, I was caught by a pair of strong arms. Then, I opened my eyes only to meet with a pair of brown eyes and black haired male teen. We stared at each other for a while. Then, I realized that I was being carried by him in bridal-style. I jumped and when my right foot hit the ground, pains sting in my right knee and stumbled forward only to be caught by him again.

"Oi, you're alright?" the male asked me.

"M-my knee…" I stuttered a little. 'He was Japanese. So, I must be at Japan.' I learned Japanese language, so I could spoke Japanese too. I looked at my knee and saw blood at my pants. 'Crap!'

The male saw this too and carried me in bridal-style again. "W-what're you d-d-doing?!" I screamed with blush on my face.

"Carrying you to the infirmary." was his answer. When we arrived there, he put me on one of the beds gently, searched for the first-aid kit and began treating me. "So, what is your name?" he asked. "R-Rosario M-Maria, and you're?" I flinched a little. "Haha! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi!" he said with cheerful voice and grin. I couldn't help but asked "Why would you treat me, a stranger?" he looked at me then smiled. "It doesn't matter if you're a stranger or not, I was just helping a person." Then, he turned his attention to bandage my knee. I looked away, blushing. 'Why am I blushing?!' I screamed in my head. Wait. Yamamoto Takeshi? The Rain Guardian? Wow…

"Done." He said while stood up.

"T-thank you." I said while looking at my knee. Then, Yamamoto put his hand on my forehead and brush the bangs that was covered my eyes. He stared into my icy-colored eyes and I stared at his brown one. His face unconsciously became closer with mine. And when our nose brushed, we looked away and blushed madly. My heart beats became faster. "S-s-so you're a girl. Oh, where were you come from?" he said. I looked at him disbelief. I sighed. "I came from the other world. Can you please keep it as a secret?" I pleaded.

He looked at me and said "Of course! Then, I assumed you're-" "homeless? Yes." "Hahaha!" Then, my stomach growled. "Hahaha! You're hungry? Well, let's go to my house, luckily my father runs a sushi shop." He said while holding out his hand to me. I took it and began walking to his house.

* * *

It was already night by the time we had arrived, Yamamoto greeted his father, "Dad, I'm home! And I brought a friend!". The said man smiled at his son, gestured us to sit and prepared some sushi for us. "I'm Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, what's your name, young lady?" I stiffened.

Yamamoto: Her name was Rosario Maria.

Tsuyoshi: Did I say something wrong?

Rosa: How did you know that I was a girl?

Tsuyoshi: Everyone would have known it because of your beautiful eyes!

I realized that my bangs weren't covered my eyes. I quickly covered them and confusing the two male. "What's wrong?" Yamamoto asked. "I usually covered my eyes to hide my gender…" I sighed. "Don't worry! I'll keep it as a secret." Tsuyoshi-san assured me. "Oh, by the way, there's a package that was sent to you earlier." Then, he gave me the package. I thank him and opened it while Tsuyoshi-san was preparing our food and Yamamoto kept staring at me. Surprisingly, the package was filled with my ID, phone, keys, school admission form, money and a letter. I read it and realized that it was from Uncle Kawahira.

* * *

_[The Letter]_

_Dear Rosario,_

_I assumed that you have arrived safely. Here are some moneys for your living. Oh, and you're going to attend the Namimori Middle school a week from now. I also have bought a house for you and prepared your ID. The pacifier was in the house and don't ever unchained the chains that I had attached to it. Your guns were prepared too. So, have a nice day._

_-Kawahira/Checkerface-_

_PS: The address was on the back of this letter._

'Safely? You almost kill me!' I thought angrily but keeping my face blank. Then, I realized that Yamamoto had stared at me for quite some time. "Er… Yamamoto-san?" I called but he didn't move. Tsuyoshi-san smirked at his son behavior. I waved my hands in front of Yamamoto's face. That made him snapped out of his day dreaming. "Hahaha… Sorry about that…."

Tsuyoshi: So, where are you going stay for the night?

Rosa: Well, my friend had bought me a house but I don't know where it was since I was new here…

Tsuyoshi: If that's the case, Takeshi could accompany you.

Takeshi: Huh?

Rosa: Is that okay?

Takeshi: its ok, since it was late and a lady shouldn't walk alone.

Rosa: But Yamamoto-san…

Takeshi: Hahaha! It's alright! And call me Takeshi.

Rosa: Ok…

When we finished eating, Takeshi and I walked out from the shop and began walking to the address that I showed him earlier. We walked in silence until he decided to break it.

Takeshi: So, what are you going to do after this?

Rosa: Eh? Um… I guess look around the town for a bit then I'm going to look for my friend.

Takeshi: Heh…

Then, I saw a park. "Um, can we stop here for a while?" Takeshi nodded and then, we sat on the swings. "Ah, the night breeze always felt so good." I said while smiling softly. Takeshi smiled. "You know, Rosario-san, you look so cute when you smiled." I blushed. "Thank you. You could call me Rosa. Rosario sound so mouthful." He just grinned widely. "Let's go."

We arrived at my house 45 minutes later. We dumb-founded when we saw the house, no, it was a mansion with a big garden of roses. "Haha… I didn't know that you're rich…" Takeshi said. "I don't…"

Takeshi turned to me. "Well, I guess this is goodbye." He said with disappoint and sad tone. I just nodded. "It's nice to meet you, Takeshi. I hope we can meet again." I said with the brightest smile causing him to blush a little. "You're alright, Takeshi?" He just shook his head. We shook hands. Then, I watched him walked away and waved a little.

I entered the mansion and gasped. It was really big. The first floor had a kitchen, a bar, a study room and a hall while the second floor had 3 rooms on the right and 2 rooms on the left. 'Seriously, a person in a big mansion.' I walked into a room that had filled with my things, went to bath and sleep.

_**End of my POV… **_

* * *

_**Yamamoto's house, **_

After Takeshi sent Rosa home, he couldn't help but smile while remembering the incident at the school and in the infirmary as he lay on his bed. He couldn't stop thinking of her. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. One last thought passed his mind. 'I want to meet her again…'

* * *

_**To be continued….**_

* * *

_**Shina: So, how was that?**_

_**Yuki: Not bad, kitty~**_

_**1598: Not bad but why did you make another story? You haven't finished the others yet!**_

_**Shina: It can't be helped. I'm inspired~!**_

_**1598: I give up.**_

_**Yuki: The wolf gave up~**_

_**1598: DAMARE!**_

_**Shina: That's all, folks. We don't own KHR or the characters, just the OC.**_

_**Everyone: Review! CIAO CIAO~**_


	2. Notice!

_**To our dear readers,**_

_**We're **__**sorry. This isn't a chapter. But we have to inform that this story would be rewritten. **_

_**The chapters will be published but it'll take a lot of time.**_

_**And currently it's exam week so, WE'RE SORRY! IF WE HAVE THE TIME, WE WILL PUBLISH A CHAPTER.**_

_**Also, please visit my profile and vote the poll.**_

_**AGAIN WE'RE SORRY!**_

_**the poll will be opened till May.**_


	3. Snowy Rain's Prologue

**PROLOGUE!**

* * *

'Cold…'

_The rain was raining cats and dogs. It won't stop anytime soon._

'Lonely…'

_A poor little girl with long black hair and lifeless light blue eyes was walking beside a river in Tokyo, Japan with ripped clothes._

'Hurt…'

_The girl's body was covered with bruises and blood. She has no energy to continue walking but she had to, she __**must**__. If not, those evil guys would catch her again and torture her._

'Can't escape…'

_Even though she had a long blade in her right hand, she was still weak because of her injured body. "There she is!" a man's voice shouted. He wasn't far from her. Then, suddenly, men with black suits surrounded her. "You can't escape anymore, brat. Now, be a good girl and come back with us." The man demanded. The poor girl shook her head. "You!" then, they lunged at her as she closed her eyes._

'Saved…'

_She waited for the pain to come but it didn't. She opened her eyes and saw a tall woman with short black hair standing in front of her with a katana in her right hand meanwhile she was holding some plastic bags with her left hand. The girl also noticed that an umbrella was lying not far from them._

"_It's unfair to fight a little girl who was injured all over." The beautiful woman said. In a split of second, the men were on the ground, injured. Then, the woman kneeled in front of her and said, "Are you alright, little girl?" The girl nodded dumbly. "Good. Now, do you want to go home with me?" the girl stared at the woman. After a few seconds, she nodded. "I wanted to…" the woman smiled._

* * *

**Time passed~!**

* * *

_They arrived at an apartment a few blocks from the river. When they entered, the first thing that the woman do was she gave her some food and clothes. After they all cleaned, they sat in the living room to talk._

"_Now, introduce yourself."_

"_My name was Saki Mio. I'm 5 years old."_

"_Where are your parents?"_

"_I don't know. After they sold me to those men, they disappeared."_

"_They sold you?"_

"_Yeah, I ran from those men though."_

"_Let me guess, you ran away from those men to search for freedom. Those men chased you and you fought back."_

"_That's true. Now, I've told you my name and history. What about you?" the woman laughed._

"_Right, my name is Yamamoto Kazuko. I'm not from here but another town called Namimori. I have a lovely husband and a cheerful son. Their names were Yamamoto Tsuyoshi and Yamamoto Takeshi. My husband runs a sushi shop. My son was 5 years old too and I came here to polish my katana."_

"_May I know why did you help me back then?"_

"_How can I leave a defenseless little girl surrounded by dangerous looking guys alone? It will be heartless."_

"…_Thank you…"_

"_No problem."_

"_But you shouldn't stay with me too long or you and your family will be in danger."_

"_Yeah, I know, but I want you to stay with me for a few days."_

"_Huh? Why?"_

"_I'm going to die soon."_

"_What are you…"_

"_There are some bad guys were after me and my family. That's why I wanted you to stay here to be trained by me and protected my family after I died. After all,you had potentials."_

"_But-"_

"_It'll be okay, the time will come."_

* * *

**Two years later,**

* * *

_It's had been a year since his wife, Kazuko died. She was killed by some bad guy right after she left the house. Tsuyoshi managed to get over the sadness that filled his heart and so was his son, Takeshi. _

_Then, he heard footsteps coming down from the stairs. '_Takeshi was up.'

_A 7 year old boy with brown eyes and black hair stepped out and greeted his father. "Good morning, dad!" the boy, Takeshi flashed a cheerful grin at his father. "Oh, morning! You're early." "Yeah, I will be out for the day to hang out with my friends." "Oh, I see." "Then, I'll be going now!" "Have a safe trip!"_

_Unaware to them, some people were watching the little boy walking out from the store. They smirked evilly._

* * *

**Time passed~!**

* * *

_The cheerful Takeshi was walking back home after hanging out with his friends. Then, he realized that the sky was black. '_Ah! It's going to rain soon, but I didn't bring any umbrella! Better hurry up!'_then, he ran but stop when some scary people in black surrounded him._'W-who are these people?'

"_You're Yamamoto Kazuko's son, right?" one of the men asked him. "So, what-" Takeshi stopped as he saw the badge on the left of the men's suits. "That badge! You're the people who killed mom!" he shouted. Of course he recognized the badge because he was there when his mom fought the scary men. He was hiding though._

_The rain started to pour down._

_Then, guns were pointed to him. He was trembling in fear. Is this his end? "I suggest that you put the guns away, Mafioso." A sweet and gentle voice spoke up behind the group. There stood a little girl with slightly curled long hair and hidden light blue eyes with a long blade. "Who are you?" the man spat out. "The last person that you see before your death, "YOU!" the men lunged at the girl but she avoided easily. _

_She then went in front of Takeshi. "Put these on. What you'll see from now on won't be pleasant." The girl shoved an umbrella, a MP3 with headphones and a blindfold. He nodded and put them on. The girl leaded him to a pole and hid him there. After she was sure that the boy's MP3 and blindfold were on, she attacked the men._

"_Let's hunting some preys, shall we?"_

_After an hour, Takeshi had had enough. He waited and waited but the girl didn't signal him. So, he took off his headphones and blindfold and came out from his hideout. He was shocked that there were so many bloods splattered everywhere but he only saw the girl who was sitting and leaning at the wall and panted with closed eyes. _

_Takeshi rushed to the girl's side. "Oi! You're okay? Hang in there!" he panicked. Without hesitation, he piggy-backed the girl and rush to the hospital._

* * *

_ Tsuyoshi was cleaning the counter in the shop. "Takeshi's late."_

_RING! RING!_

_The telephone rang. He picked it up and surprised that the caller was his son._

"_Where are you, Takeshi? I was worried!"_

"_I-I'm at the h-hospital."_

…

"_WHAT! What happened, you're alright, Takeshi?"_

"_I'm fine but she… Anyway, Dad, can you come here?"_

"_Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes."_

"_Okay."_

_Tsuyoshi hung up. '_What happened?'

_A few minutes later, Tsuyoshi arrived at the hospital and quickly went to his son who was waiting at a door. He hugged Takeshi tightly._

"_What happened?" he asked as he broke the hug._

"_The bad guys who attacked okaa-san appeared. They wanted to kill me but there is a girl that came out of nowhere and saved me. But she was kind of hurt so I brought her here."_

"_I see. I'm glad you're safe. By the way, where is the girl?"_

"_Inside this room, the doctor was checking her though."_

_Then, they went inside. They were shocked by the scene in front of them. The doctor was urging a girl who sat up to lay back but the girl didn't budge. The doctor sighed. "What's wrong here, doctor?" Tsuyoshi asked. He realized that the girl's wounds were serious. "As you can see, she was still injured badly, so she needs to rest. But with her being so stubborn, she won't budge. I was worried that her injuries would be worse." The doctor replied._

"_Leave it to me."_

"_Alright, I'll be back in few hours."_

_When he returned his eyes to the girl, Takeshi was already there, sitting on the chair nearby. "Hey, thanks for saving me back then, and sorry that you got hurt." He started._

"_Huh? Ma, it's a request from an old friend." She said. Her voice was soft and a little cracked but still, it was beautiful._

"_So, what is your name?"_

_Tsuyoshi went near the kids while hearing the conversation._

"_Saki Mio"_

"_Hahaha, what a beautiful name! My name is-"_

"_Yamamoto Takeshi, right?"_

"_How did you know?"_

_She went silent for a while and spoke up after a few minutes._

"_Your mother, Yamamoto Kazuko-san told me."_

_This caught Takeshi's and Tsuyoshi's attentions. "You knew her?"_

"_Hai, Kazuko-san told me that someone was targeting her and her family. So, she asked me to protect them after she died. Oh, she left a letter for you." She hopped off from the bed and went to her blade which lay not far from her bed. She unsheathed the blade and a piece of paper fell down. She picked it up and gave it to Tsuyoshi who opened it and read it slowly._

* * *

_**The letter,**_

Dear my dear husband, Tsuyoshi,

When you received this letter, it seems like I'm dead. I'm so sorry. I have some secrets and I didn't tell you about it. I'm a former hit woman back in Italy. I retired and came to Japan. But that doesn't mean that there will be no one after me. I'm weakening and I can't protect you anymore. But those weren't the only reason why. My childhood was destroyed. My father and mother kept on abusing me from time to time, until that time where I…killed them… I was unwanted and lonely.

No one ever wants me. And it led me to become a hit woman. After years of killing, I've had enough and retired. I came to Japan and met you. Upon seeing you, my heart felt warm. I felt a light in my heart. It beats so fast that I couldn't control it. That was when I found my aim to live. It was for you, Tsuyoshi…

I found this girl in Tokyo and asked her to protect you Takeshi from now on. So, please take care of this girl for me. This girl reminds me of my younger self. I can't help but feel sad. It created a scar in my heart. Also, she was lonely. Her parents sold her and she was abused. I can't stand it so please will you take care of her for me? You don't have to force yourself.

I know that I wasn't a good wife but…I'm glad. Please don't be sad when I'm gone. Takeshi will always be there for you, as well as that girl.

Lastly, I'm so sorry for not being a good wife and mother…

**P.S **Thank you and I love you.

* * *

'You aren't a good wife, but a wonderful wife.'_ He smiled and returned his gaze towards the girl, Saki Mio who was sitting on the bed._

"_Looks like my job is done, so I'm leaving" Mio said as she went to pack her things._

"_Wait, you're going to live with us from now on." Tsuyoshi said with a smile._

"_Huh?"_

"_Really, dad?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_B-but my job was over."_

"_She wanted me to take care of you."_

"_But, still-!"_

"_Maa maa, its fine! We can be friends too!"_

"_You heard Takeshi."_

"_I-I…"_

"_No need to be shy, I know how you feel. You were lonely all the time, right?"_

"_That's…"_

"_If you don't want to, you can refuse. But a chance like this came after 100 years you know!"_

"_I-Is it really o-okay?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Then, please take care of me."_

"_Haha, a new friend!"_

"_Isn't it great Takeshi?"_

"_Yeah!"_

_A few hours later, Tsuyoshi checked out Mio who had been confirmed that she was fine and brought her to the house._

"_Haha! Welcome to your new home, Mio-chan!"_

"_M-Mio-chan?"_

"_Yeah, that's what I'll be calling you from now on."_

"_K-kawaii…" she muttered._

"_What?"_

"_Nothing. Eto, Ta.. Takishi?"_

"_Haha! It's Takeshi!"_

"_Takshi?"_

"_TA-KE-SHI. Try it."_

"_TA-KE-S-SHI."_

"_Haha!"_

_She looked at the store's name. "Ta…ke…" she narrowed her eyes. "Takezushi?"_

"_Mio-chan, do you have bad eyesight?" Tsuyoshi asked._

"_I don't know but my eyes are blurring no matter what I do."_

"_Haha! Looks like Mio-chan had to wear glasses!"_

"_Glasses?"_

"_It's a tool that will help your bad eyesight."_

"_Can I look better with it?"_

"_Yes."_

"_But I have no money…"_

"_Hahaha! Mio-chan, you're going to stay with us now so don't worry about the money. You can ask from me. I have a lot of money!"_

"_H-hai…"_

"_Since the shop had been closed for the day, let's get you some clothes and needs, shall we, Takeshi?"_

"_Haha~! You're right."_

"_T-thank you."_

* * *

** After some shopping, **

_Now, they were sitting in a café while talking to know about each other more. Then, Tsuyoshi spotted a familiar figure at the entrance. "Nana-san!" he shouted._

_The woman, Sawada Nana who had a long brown hair and bright smile looked around, "Ah, Tsuyoshi-san! It had been a while!" she went near them with a 7 years old boy with gravity-defying brown hair whose was hiding behind the woman's leg._

"_So, who is this?" she asked._

"_Ah, she's Saki Mio. She will be going to live with us for a while."_

"_Ah, I see. Well, hello, Mio-chan, I'm Sawada Nana and this is my son, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Now, Tsu-kun, say hello."_

"_H-Hello." The cute boy said. Glad that Mio had an image to maintain. If not, she would hug the boy too tightly because he was so DAMN cute but not as cute as him. Guess who?_

"_Hello, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mio greeted. Tsuna hid further in his mother's legs._

"_I'm sorry. He was quite shy with new people."_

"_It's alright."_

"_So, you were shopping too, Nana-san?" Tsuyoshi asked while Takeshi and Mio talked about school."_

"_Yes, since my husband will be home soon."_

"_Oh, he's going to be back, huh?"_

"_Yeah, for once in 2 years. Oh, look at the time. It's time to go home, Tsu-kun." And then, the two walked out while waved goodbye, they went home too._

* * *

**Shina: So?**

**1598: It's fine by me.**

**Yuki: What happened to the "dialogue"?**

**Shina: Well, I kinda changed it since there are reviews saying that it ruined the mood.**

**Yuki: Heh...**

**Shina: Anyway! This is the replacement story of the Snow Arcobaleno. If its bad, please PM me and review! I really needs some inspiration and opinions regarding this story! And if the Snowy Rain turned out to be a failure, we will continue with the Snow Arcobaleno.**

**1598: By the way, since there are not many votes on our profile, we will focus on the Lost Soul as well as the Snowy Rain for now.**

**Yuki: And don't forget, the poll was still opened until the 1st May!**

**Shina: Thank you for favoriting this so-so story, those who reviewed and followed this story!**

**1598: Soon, the Lost Soul's next chapter will be out! Please look forward it!**

**We don't own the characters, just the plot and the OC!**

**Ciao Ciao, Minna.**


End file.
